


When You Fell

by AerisaHale (KarasuKyra)



Series: Femslash 100 Drabbletag 5 [20]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Genre: F/F, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-15
Updated: 2014-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-04 19:18:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1790266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KarasuKyra/pseuds/AerisaHale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>B'Elanna helps Seven fix a few conduit relays and Seven has a surprise in store.</p>
            </blockquote>





	When You Fell

Seven of Nine entered Engineering and found B'Elanna Torres. “The conduit relays on decks nine, twelve, and fifteen need recalibrating. I also have several hours of work in Astrometrics. I was hoping you would join me, as it would halve the time.”

B'Elanna looked around Engineering. “It's been a slow day. I can meet you on deck fifteen in twenty minutes and we can work our way down.”

“That would be acceptable.” Seven nodded.

-

They were a few hours into their work when Seven turned to B'Elanna and asked, “Did it hurt?”

The Klingon looked at Seven like she'd grown a second head. “Did what hurt?”

A pained look crossed Seven's face and she responded, “When you fell from Heaven, because you must be an angel.”

B'Elanna laughed. “Who put you up to this, Seven?”

Seven's face grew pinched. “I asked Mr. Parris about human courting rituals and he promised me that line always gains one their intended mate.”

B'Elanna couldn't help the look of surprise that flitted over her face. “Courting rituals?”

“I...find that when I look at you, I feel compelled to help you, to make you happy. I have these feelings of...lust.”

“Well, Seven, Tom is not the person to go to about these sorts of things, but I can help you. With your romantic feelings and your feelings of...lust.” B'Elanna's eyes roamed Seven's body as she spoke the last word.

Seven almost smiled. “I'll meet you in your quarters at 2100.”


End file.
